


The Night Before

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [7]
Category: Undertale
Genre: #ATOTA, #Core Issues, #Fight Scenes, #Maya N, #undertale, #undertaleau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: The title is a reference to "The Demon is Back" as these two happen within a day after each other. You don't need to read that to understand this and this one is mainly Maya N calling out a few people.
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Core Issues: Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617240) by [Nicolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle/pseuds/Nicolle). 



Fight Scene #7: The Night Before (2018)

I helped them pack and load the car on their trip to the theme park (which is Disneyland, but I can’t put that, so every time it says theme park, it’s Disneyland). I pushed in the final bag and closed the trunk, double checking with Asriel that they had everything.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, honey?” Asked mom.

“Yeah, sorry I’m not able to. I made plans for today last week and I forgot to ask,” I rubbed my arm, “Sorry.”

Dad looked at me and raised his eyebrow. “What have we told you about apologizing too much?” I sighed and looked down.

“Not to do it.”

“And?”

“That I don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He smiled.

“Good. We’re your parents, we’ve been your parents for how many centuries now?” I smiled and looked off to the side. “Well, if you don’t want to come with us, would there be anything that you’d want us to get while there? A souvenir or food perhaps?” I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it out of fear.

Angry with myself I took a deep breath and said, “If it isn’t too much trouble, beignets and a penny from a penny press, please?” Asriel smiled at me, and all his smile said was pride.

“What is a penny press?” Asked mom.

“It’s a machine that presses a design onto a penny.” Answered Frisk. I nodded.

“I used to collect them before I fell. My collection should still be at my house.”

Mom looked at her watch and said, “We should probably get going if we want to avoid traffic. Goodbye child!” She kissed the top of my head and went to the car. Frisk and Asriel did the same, Frisk promising to call to make sure they get the right design. Dad kissed my head and turned to leave, but he remembered something and turned around.

“And please child, do not burn the house down while we’re gone,” I opened my mouth to speak, “Or destroy the neighborhood,” I tried to speak again, “Or do something that the only way to return is with a Full Reset.” I crossed my arms.

“I haven’t done any of those things,” I looked to the left, “yet.” He smiled and shook his head.

“Goodbye. We love you.” I smiled and replied, “I love you guys too. Bye!” He got in the car and they drove off.

I watched as the car rolled down the street and disappeared around the corner. I walked in and took a shower.

‘They’ve been my family for a few millennia now,’ I thought, ‘I should be comfortable right?’ I let out a deep breath and walked into the water that was as hot as the sun. ‘Maybe one day I’ll actually be worth the effort. I wonder how my family acted when I left.’ I shook my head and chuckled silently to myself. ‘Heck, I don’t even know who’s in the clan now. For all I know, my last name is dead. They don’t know I exist, I don’t know they exist. Maybe I’m just a legend to the family now, or did they just try to forget about me and erase my existence? Maybe one of these days, I’ll go back through equations and see what would happen if I never fell. Oh well, that’s a thought for another time.’

After my shower, I texted my two favorite employees: Ethan Cross and Emily Church, the twins with different last names (Cross has dad’s last name, Church has mom’s last name).

“Hey, you guys still able to go tonight?”

“Yeah.” They both replied.

“Cool. My house at 7. Do you need me to pick you guys up?”

“Nah, I’m driving us.” Responded Emily.

“Cool. Well, see you guys then. And, don’t wear anything too fancy. Bye.” Perfect. My plan is all set. I walked down into the kitchen and checked the time, 8:00 am, now I have the entire afternoon to cook. I called Church and Cross and made cereal.

“Yello.” Answered Cross.

“What’s up?” Answered Church.

“So, for no reason in particular, what’s your guy’s favorite celebratory dinner?” There was a silence on both ends.

“Odd question, but sure. I like steak and asparagus.” Church said.

“And I like garlic butter lobster and buttered mashed potatoes. Why?” Answered Cross. I wrote them down.

“Because I’ll make it for you the next time I visit.” I lied.

“No you won’t. What is your true agenda?” Church asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and answered, “Fine. There are these two people in my timeline named Emily Church and Ethan Cross. They’re twins and I think veterans from S.O.P.V. and I am pretty sure they work for the Foundation under the agent names “Sunflower” and “Chrysanthemum”, or “Chrys” for short. I’m pretty sure my worlds’ Agent Serif sent them to spy on me too. Only in timeline though, as far as I’m concerned, the only person who stalks me out and in timeline is Error.” I heard two different sounds of pen and pencil on paper, probably each other writing down their doubles’ names.

“We’ll have to meet them next time we’re around. Is that all?” Church asked.

“Yeah. Thanks. See you guys another day.” We said our goodbyes and hung up. I spent the next hour shopping for ingredients.

It was early and I didn’t start cooking until 3 in the afternoon. It took me four hours to cook and I was just setting the food on the table when I heard the doorbell ring. Wanting to be mysterious and being the lazy person I am, I summoned magic hands to open and unlock the door. I heard someone about to say the word “hello”, but stopped themselves. I finished setting the table and washed my hands. I walked out to the hall to greet them and was relieved in seeing that they didn’t wear anything fancy. Emily was wearing black leggings and a blue floral patterned blouse, and Ethan was wearing dark brown slacks and a dark blue dress shirt, no tie, thankfully. I smiled and shook my head.

“Sorry that I wasn’t able to greet you two directly. I was just finishing up. Well, have a seat in the living room for now, make yourself comfy. Excuse me for not being dressed appropriately yet.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I had to convince Ethan to wear what he’s wearing. He just wanted to come in jeans and a nice shirt.” Ethan elbowed his sister lightly, embarrassed.

“No worries. I’ll be but a moment.” I led them to the living room and walked up the stairs into my room. I pressed a button under my desk and a wall opened up, revealing some of my more armored clothing. I grabbed the purple blouse and some skinny jeans and wore them, making sure it didn’t restrict my movements. After that was set, I pressed the button again and the wall closed off. I walked downstairs and led my guests into the dining room, where we sat and began our dinner. I saw their eyes light up and then go into an amazed look. Boy am I glad that these two are almost exactly like Church and Cross.

“How is it?” I asked them. They were grateful for the dinner and thanked me.

“Where did you learn how to make this?” Asked Emily.

“I’m self-taught and mom helped me with other things.” After a few more minutes of casual conversation, Ethan asked, “What did you want to talk to us about?” I put down my fork and knife and locked my hands together.

“As you two know, my egg roll stand has been getting more and more customers recently. I have found that it is now within our budget to open a new stand in another mall across town,” they both stared at me with a curious look in their eyes, “You two are my most trusted and best employees. I am pretty busy, having to teach a college class every weeknight, having Foundation work whenever I’m called in,” their eyes darted towards each other at the mention of the Foundation, “And having the occasional surgery put into my schedule. So, I have decided that my stands will now have managers. Before, I would visit each stand once a week, but I now see that it would be much easier for the stands to have their own managers,” two contracts appeared in my hands in a wisp of purple smoke, “So, what do you two say? It will raise your paycheck by a few more dollars per hour and you can watch over the employees as you wish.” They looked at each other, having a silent conversation without any actual vocal exchange before they looked back at me.

“As much as we’d like to say yes to this generous offer, I think we’d both decline.” Ethan answered for himself and his sister. The contracts disappeared in another cloud of smoke and I smiled.

“Well, the offer’s still open until I can hire someone. A monster is the manager of the one Underground, I said I might manage the one you two work at if nobody wants the position, and I’m already getting resumes for the new location.” Dinner was finished and I put the plates in the sink. It was 8:00 pm, still early in the evening. “Would you guys like to stay for a bit? I mean, even though you two are my best workers, I would find it fitting to become friends with colleagues. I understand if you guys don’t want to. I was just wondering.”

“Yeah. I mean, I have no plans. Ethan, do you?” Ethan shook his head and smiled at me.

“Cool.”

I led them to the backyard and we sat there and talked for another hour. Eventually, a silence came to pass, a thoughtful silence. I placed my water cup down on the table and leaned forward, looking at Orion’s Belt. My plan now came into action.

“You know, it took me a long time to perfect this spell,” I gestured to the dome around us that shielded us from the harsh winds, “It makes me grateful of the wonderful people who trained me.” They nodded. “Come to think of it, it reminds of a psychological question I once heard,” I turned towards the twins, “Do you guys want to hear it?”

“Sure, why not?” Answered Ethan. Emily just shrugged her shoulders and gave her attention to me.

“The original question has something to do on a train, but as you can see, we are not on one. This psychological question has to do with your surroundings and how you’d react in a certain situation. Ready?” They both nodded, listening attentively. “So, what if, at any given moment on this peaceful night, we were attacked? We don’t know who these people are, where they are, or what they want specifically. Obviously it’s important enough to try to harm us to get it. Here’s the psychological part: What would you do if they were to attack,” I summoned bright purple tentacles halfway through my question and slowly slid them towards Emily’s chair, “right,” I paused for dramatic effect and watched them tense up then relax, “now?”

I turned Ethan’s soul blue and threw him to the other side of the yard while the tentacles quickly lashed towards Emily and pinned her in place. Seven bones floated in an arch in front of Ethan, the middle being a blue bone. I threw more bones at him, sharpened ends out and towards him. He dodged them perfectly then caught one to use against me. He then wrapped the blue bone in the middle of the six white bones as Emily wriggled in her seat and found a space where she could easily slide out. Ethan threw her the extra bone he had and she used it to knock me down. I could have easily dodged the attack, but let her push me down with my own bone. As I fell on the grass, she stepped on my chest to hold me in place while Ethan dropped the blue bone over my chest.

“What the f**k?! Is this what you do?! You pretend to make friends with people then you attack them?!” Emily screamed at me.

“You slimy son of a b*tch. F*cking Hell...” Exclaimed Ethan. I started chuckling, like a deep rumbling sound coming from my chest.

“Wonderful, how wonderful!” I removed all bones and tried to get up. Emily again slammed her foot in my chest, not affecting me one bit. Boy was I glad to wear the well armored clothing. “Hey, we don’t need to be violent, do we?” Ethan lifted his foot in attempt to kick my side to silence me. I teleported behind them and lifted them up with the back of their shirts.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know, I thought you two were better than this. I mean, beating up a small thirteen year old child? How mean,” I turned their souls blue and floated them over to a chair, then held them with tentacles. I was about to say something, but the strangest sense came over me. I summoned two hands and they flew to my balcony. There was a slight struggle, then it was silent and another person was caught in the hands. I pulled out another chair and plopped him into it, also holding him with tentacles. I grabbed a chair for myself, then turned it over and sat on it, leaning on the back, hands supporting my head.

“So, this was not how I planned this evening to turn out, I swear. I wanted to see how you would react in the situation I put out to see if my hypothesis was correct, and it appeared it was.”

“What the actual f*ck, dude?” Said James (the person who was on my balcony).

“Okay, what the f*ck do you want from us?” Asked Emily. I smiled, actually, no, I gave my best crud eating grin.

“Oh nothing much, just wanted to know why you three have been following me recently.” James looked down into his lap, I mean, I caught him at the mall the other day. So, I already knew he was following me. “I already caught James the other day. Remember when I checked up on the stand last Friday? He was following me.” Ethan threw his head back.

“Oh, you’ve got to be sh^tting me. You were caught?!”

“Shut up, Ethan!” Emily whisper-yelled.

“So,” I stepped in, “did Zachariah put you guys up to this? Or…?”

“Yep, he told us to follow you because he was worried you’d mess up the universe, or kill someone for fun and then have Frisk RESET, or plan out an attack on all government agencies, secret services, terrorist groups, and the Foundation, pretty much anything that could stand in your way.” Ethan answered, sarcastically happy. James looked at Emily with a fearful look in his eyes while Emily stared wide eyed and wide mouthed at Ethan. There was silence that lasted for 0.02 seconds before Emily flipped at Ethan.

Okay guys, this part is going to be really confusing. The part that’s all in caps is Emily and I’m talking under her, little side comments that are being ignored. So every break in Emily’s speech, there will be my line, but the next line is Emily’s and it’s pretty much Emily does not stop talking, I’m just talking under her. I called Zachariah (Agent Sigma) and put the phone on speaker and faced the mic towards Emily.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL F**K ETHAN, WE HAD ONE-”

“-It’s such a beautiful night-”

“-JOB! I SWEAR SIGMA IS GOING TO HAVE OUR NECKS BECAUSE YOU-”

“-You see that one? That’s Orion’s Belt, my favorite constellation-”

“-COULDN’T KEEP YOUR D**N MOUTH SHUT! I HAVE HAD TO BUST MY *SS FOR THE PAST WEEK BECAUSE YOU TWO MOTHERF*CKERS WERE COMPLETE-”

“-I’m really glad we have this dome around us-”

“-IDIOTS AND WEREN’T STEALTHY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES YOU ALMOST GAVE-”

“-I wonder what time they’re coming back from the theme park tomorrow-”

“-US AWAY BY DROPPING OR SAYING SOMETHING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER OR HER FAMILY?! AND ALL OF THAT WORK IS USELESS BECAUSE SHE LITERALLY-”

“-You gonna finish anytime soon-”

“-HAS US CAPTIVE RIGHT NOW! WE TRAINED FOR SO MANY YEARS TO BE STEALTHY AND-”

“-I wonder what Church and Cross are doing-”

“-NOW YOU TWO SONS OF B*TCHES JUST GAVE US AWAY?! OH MY HOLY F*CK!”

She finally stopped yelling and I had the widest smile on my face, which I quickly wiped off.

“So, you done yet?” She gave me a glare that any lesser men would cower under (which they did, Ethan and James both shied away from her as much as they could), I chuckled and pointed the phone towards me. “Didja catch all that, Zach?” James and Ethan’s eyes widened while Emily just sunk further into her chair and put her head down. There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments before I heard Zach say, “You’re holding them captive?”

“Well, can’t have them escape, and sides, Ethan and Emily tried to attack me. I take blame for that one though,” I gave them the side eye, “Anyway, did you tell them to follow me?” I heard Zach sigh.

“I’m not saying I did, but if I were to, how did you find out or make a possibly correct assumption?”

“Oh, nothing much, I mean, it’s not like they just happened to be sitting at a corner table at the same restaurant I was at when I got my powers back, or the fact that I always have the feeling of being watched everywhere, even at my own house, and it’s not like I caught James at the mall or anything last week, you know, I just had a feeling,” I answered sarcastically, “Those are all real things that I’ve caught them doing. And, if it weren’t for Agent Midnight and Agent Seraph of Epsilon, I probably would have thought that these two were coincidences. But considering they thought out an entire attack in the time of two minutes, it does not surprise me that I was right.” He sighed on the other end. I let them go of their holds (mainly because I was getting tired) and they made no move to attack me.

“Agents Sunflower, Chrysanthemum, and Toy,” they all stood at attention at the mention of their names, “You are all to abort this mission and report to my office tomorrow morning for your debriefing, understood?”

All three responded with, “Yes sir!”

“You are all dismissed.” They relaxed and Emily let out a deep breath, calming herself. “And, Agent N,” I kept my body at a relaxed state, “Please come to my office Wednesday afternoon for questioning.”

“Sure, as long as I get answers to some questions too.”

“Fine. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, I love you.” (I said that to pour salt into the wound)

He sighed, “I love you too.” I hung up the phone and cackled.

“Are we missing something here?” James asked. I shook my head.

“Nope. We’re good friends and I’ve started saying that to push it, because he knows I’m a better fighter.”

“You’re evil.” Said Ethan, jokingly.

I clicked my tongue and winked, “Only when I need to be.” They left shortly after and I cleaned, then went to bed.


End file.
